Untold
by RinnX
Summary: A romance set in an AU wartorn empire. A PaineYuna story


Hi everyone!

Got a new story from my little cousin. As usual, she's simply tooooo shy to share her stories and I've decided to go ahead and do so for her (with her permission, of course). All reviews/encouragements would be appreciated ( for the shy one ) and I'll pass them along to her. I hope that you will all enjoy it as much as I did. )

Fair warning - This is a shoujo-ai fluff between Paine & Yune.

To Misty – As usual, HUGGLES & LOVE back to ya!

_Series: FFX-2_

_Genre: AU, fantasy_

_Pairing: Paine/Yuna_

_Warnings: Shoujo-ai, great liberty taken with characters and fluctuating writing styles._

_Disclaimer: Final Fantasy is property of Square Enix, blah blah, so on and so forth._

_For Ash. As usual, with much love._

**Untold**

_-- A life, in a series of verses -- _

Paine glared at the strange girl, red eyes piercing. The blonde stared back at her, wide-eyed with a combination of fear _(inexperience) _and reckless determination, one hand shakily clutching a knife, Paine's purse nowhere to be seen. A hundred gil was a lot of money, when one was six, and Paine had thus chased this girl, but a few years younger than she and garbed in something akin to rags, down four streets just for it.

"Give it back." Calm, steady, confident. Paine was well-versed in various martial arts and had already come up with five ways of getting her purse back, three of them non-violent, one of them requiring her to use the girl's knife against her.

The girl's mouth thinned, and the answer was clear in her hard, green eyes. _No._

Paine would have attacked, had a sudden movement not shifted her attention. A cat, tan and sleek, leapt down and landed silently next to the girl, hissing and baring its teeth at Paine.

"An _Al Bhed_," the silver-haired girl breathed.

The look in the blonde's eyes changed slightly _(upper hand)_ and her grip on the knife steadied. Watching Paine cautiously, she took a careful step back, and then paused. The older girl didn't move. Sometimes, surrender was also a tactic. A small, mischievous smile tugged at the corner of her lip, and the blonde leapt with inhuman agility, vanishing to some unseen ledge above. At that moment, Paine swore that she would train hard, and get the girl the next time they met. The world was small, after all.

Her dreams were haunted by thieving green eyes.

---

The blood pooled onto Paine's hands, dripped down to stain weathered leather. The blood had no right to be that warm, not when the body from which it pulsed was so cold, so stiff. So still.

Fires burned; the air was filled with soot, ash and screams. Paine's grip tightened on the body in her arms. She couldn't even find one tear to shed. There were too many—just too many _(nameless faces, falling)_.

There was a rush of gravel and dirt nearby, followed by the harsh clang of colliding metal, as weapon parried weapon or met shield. Paine felt an odd sense of detachment as she laid the lifeless body on the ground, whispering an old prayer over it more out of tradition than belief. The gods had forsaken their wasteland.

She stood, pulling her sword out from where it was buried, blade first, in the ground _(blood on the hilt)_. They came at her, four at a time, weapons drawn, mouths bared in a snarl, barely human. As her blade cut wide arcs through them in solid sweeps, Paine felt her humanity crumble along with the bodies. No one of a mere fifteen years should have seen that many deaths, much less have them on her hands.

It was her mentor that found her, lying amongst the dead or dying as the rain gently doused out the last of the destructive embers that had razed all their homes. The two of them were probably the only ones who had survived. He sat down quietly beside her _(deadly grace)_. Paine closed her eyes. Soot and blood streamed off her face in tiny rivulets, the echoes of war in her ears.

"Paine."

"Auron."

She had beaten him, surpassed him. He was no longer her teacher, and yet he would always be.

"Come."

She didn't remember being brought to an inn. She didn't remember her three nights of stress-fever with him keeping vigil by her bedside. She remembered waking on the fourth day to find that he had gone, and she remembered smiling her first small smile in years.

"That's out of place. The Zanarkand Empire has taken everything."

"I want my hundred gil back." Her voice was rough from three days of misuse, but she stared the other occupant in the room down, not moving for the water jug on the table.

"A hundred? Are you sure? I thought it was only fifty." The blonde sat straddling the chair, resting her chin on the back of it. She swung her legs lightly, looking a little bored.

"I'm sure."

"But! I sat by your bed and nursed you out of your fever. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Where's Auron?" A small scowl.

"You sure like changing the subject, don't you?" Mirth danced in emerald orbs. "You mean that grumpy old man? He left a little while ago."

"How long have you been here?" Paine tried to hide her wince as she sat up in bed.

A soft hum as the younger girl regarded her with a tilted head. "A few hours, I guess."

"Then you couldn't have helped me out of my fever in any way."

The blonde pouted, and muttered something under her breath, but made no move to leave. Paine sighed. "Why are you here?"

She shrugged. "The old man asked me to stay."

A raised eyebrow _(disbelief)_. This girl, this wild spirit—there was no way she would follow the orders of someone she had termed a 'grumpy old man'.

The blonde laughed. "I'm Rikku, by the way." She folded herself more comfortably onto the chair, grace akin to that of a cat. Paine suddenly remembered.

"Where's your _áeon_?"

The younger girl grinned at her. "Well, aren't we well-versed in the ways of the ways of the _Al Bhed_."

Paine gave a small shrug, averting her eyes. "I'm well-read." She wouldn't admit that since their fated meeting years ago, she had spent every free moment of her time in her father's library reading up about them, before moving on to hunt throughout the country for other scrolls and texts once she had completed scouring that vast room for information about the feared and almost mythical race.

"She's circling the building, watching for spies," Rikku said finally, giving a small glance over her shoulder out of the window.

"Spies?"

"Of the Empire," she said simply, not bothering to elaborate. "Are you ready to go? We shouldn't stay here for too long."

Paine frowned, before finally conceding to her thirst and reaching for the pitcher of water. "Who says that I'm going anywhere with you?"

"Auron did," Rikku chirped, watching with amusement as the older girl choked on her drink.

"_Auron?_"

"That's his name, isn't it? He's a friend of a friend, who asked us to take care of you as a favour."

The frown deepened. "I'm fifteen. I survived the raids _and_ the war. I can take care of myself."

Rikku unfurled herself from the chair and stalked over to the bed. "Your father led the resistance effort. The Empire won't let you go just like that."

"I can take whatever they throw at me." Her chin rose slightly in defiance _(ironically puerile)_.

"Well you could, but then you wouldn't be of any help in bringing down the Empire, now would you?" That mischievous smile was oddly reminiscent (s_he knew that she had won)_.

Paine set down her glass.

---

Paine sighed, giving a cautious glance around as she pulled her hood lower over her head. Rikku was haggling loudly with a vendor nearby and Paine spotted Lulu out of the corner of her eye, talking to a cloaked figure in the shadows of a side alley, as her moogle _áeon_ hovered in the air. The other members of the Gullwings Resistance had likely decided to remain in the airship whilst Lulu got them the information they needed and Rikku restocked supplies. The sun in this desert country was far too hot for any of them to bother leaving the cool of the Celsius to stretch their legs on _terra firma_.

Paine fingered the hilt of her sword, concealed by her cloak, watching out for guards and trying not to look suspicious and idle. Most of the citizens there wore thin, brown cloaks and hoods to shield themselves from the harsh beams of daylight and the grit of sand that paved their streets and sheared their air, but the guards' cloaks were the royal blue of the Empire, and could be spotted a mile away.

Then, she felt it. It was like the air was suddenly filled with a buzz of tension, a fission of magic, something viscous and yet intangible. Paine felt it course through her veins. She breathed in deeply, and the air crackled with static.

Suddenly, there was a yell, and the sound of carts and stalls crashing as people and goods rammed into one another. A cloaked figure leapt nimbly over the chaos, and darted into an alley, tailed by a pair of guards _(swords drawn, blue cloaks streaming)_.

A tan blur rushed past her as Rikku's _áeon_ shape-shifted from its previous form as a chocobo into that of a cat and streaked into the alley after them. Paine followed without a second thought. The rhythmic tap of footfalls behind her signalled that Rikku wasn't far behind. The alley was dark, and twisted and turned at strange angles, giving Paine the impression that they were running in circles. Her heart thudded fast in her chest and she felt something pulling her along, leading her, such that she still knew where to go even after she had lost sight of the cat. She knew she didn't have to worry about Rikku—the _Al Bhed_ had homing senses on their _áeons_.

Paine felt a sudden _rush_. There was no other word for it. It started in the pit of her stomach, and moved in a warm wave up into her chest, spreading through her veins as her heart pumped a tingling-numbing sensation throughout her body. Her legs almost folded; it was her warrior training that kept her going.

The metallic tang of coppery blood _(death)_ was the first thing to hit Paine's senses as she reached the dead end. It was everywhere—on the walls, the floor and on the cloaked figure that sat crumpled, on bended knees, in the middle of the two-man massacre. The tattered hood fell back as the figure looked up, and Paine felt her heart still. Their eyes locked, and Paine sensed the air frizz again as something deep inside her slotted into place.

Quietly, the silver-haired girl stepped over the bodies on the floor and knelt in front of the other, who didn't look much older than Paine's eighteen years. Long, brown hair cascaded over slim shoulders, which trembled slightly as Paine reached out for her. Paine ran a thumb slowly down her blood-splattered cheek, fingers sparking lightly as they brushed flesh. And then she knew. They both knew.

_Yuna_.

Mismatched eyes closed, and Paine's _áeon_ collapsed into her arms.

---

Paine remembers few details about her past with clarity. As the years draw on, she sometimes has moments when she forgets her father's face, or what their house used to look like. All she remembers is a large yard, in which Auron beat into her the ways of a fighter. She doesn't remember much about the lessons; they are all subconsciously ingrained. She knows she underwent hard training, and she knows there were moments when she hated the man for his severity, but she also knows that she loves him more than her own father. She doesn't remember any childhood friends, only that there was once a blonde girl who stole her gil. She doesn't remember much about the war, or fighting Zanarkand forces in it. She just knows that she lost her parents during it, but found Rikku and the Gullwings after _(they found her)_.

Paine finds that since she first stepped aboard the Celsius, her memory is getting better _(more things she wants to remember)_. She remembers Brother's laughter as he taught Paine how to fly the airship. She remembers Lulu's amused look as she questioned the older woman about her race. She remembers Rikku's rare tears when she confided in Paine about her long-bottled up fear of being different from others—not a normal human, and not a normal _Al Bhed (shape-shifting áeon)_.

She remembers not being sure what to feel when the others looked at her and Yuna and told her she was an _Al Bhed_ too _(we're not a _race_, per se. If you're one of the privileged few who manage to find their _áeon _in their lifetime, then you're a so-called 'Al Bhed'. 'S not like we were born with our Partners; everyone has one—those in our bloodlines just have a higher chance of finding them)_. She just knew that it felt _right_ being next to the brunette, holding her hand.

Paine remembers that she didn't even care when Kimahri quietly told her that it wasn't normal for an _Al Bhed_ and her _áeon _to be of the same race or species. There were also very few _áeons_ that were human. She vaguely remembers nodding silently at him, before stalking off.

She remembers the look on Yuna's face when she shot her first bull's-eye. She remembers the long hours of standing on the deck of the airship as Lulu taught them how to draw on each other's reserves and energy without making one of them faint. Paine remembers most clearly the first time they did it right—that familiar rush and tingling sensation as Yuna used magic, taking power from her, and then the strange joy and sense of accomplishment when, finally, a small flame bloomed but neither of them needed to be taken to the infirmary.

She remembers the first time Yuna read her mind, and the surprised look that shifted onto her face at Paine's thoughts. They were sitting by a lake, and Paine was, for the first and last time in her life, wishing that their bond didn't come with telepathy. She remembers the long-haired girl averting her eyes and blushing slightly, as she softly told Paine that she felt the same way. Paine remembers staying silent for a while, unsure of what to do. She remembers Yuna's mind _(soul) _lightly touching hers and she remembers how, for a split second, they felt each other's emotions and there were no secrets between them. Paine will never forget how warm Yuna's lips were on hers, or the brush-slide-glide of smooth hands-tongues-skin on skin.

Paine never wants to forget another single moment.

---

On the fifth day of Paine's imprisonment, the cavalry arrived heralded by the sounds of twin gunshots, soft thumps as lifeless bodies hit the floor and quick footfalls on stone. When Paine stared into mismatched eyes as the breathless brunette grasped onto the iron bars of her cell, she felt as if a small part of her had returned, and that her soul was whole again. The air between them sparked with static magic.

Wordlessly, Yuna reached in through the bars, and Paine willingly held out her hand, feeling the silent pulse of power between them as their fingers brushed.

_I knew we'd find you._

_I knew you'd come._

A relieved smile dawned on Yuna's face as she pulled away and stepped back, and then there was the harsh, metallic ring of the lock to Paine's cell meeting a well-aimed bullet and simultaneously its demise. The cell door swung open, and arms were thrown around Paine's neck _(whole again)_. When Paine leaned in to kiss her, Yuna smelt of gunpowder and blood. The acrid smells burnt Paine's nostrils and into her memory _(breathe deep, hold tight)_.

A hushed "come on" from the brunette, and Paine found herself being taken by the hand and pulled down the corridor at a run, leaping over dead or unconscious bodies as they went. The pain and sting of her wounds had been reduced to a dull ache now that Yuna was there, and because she hadn't eaten in days, the brunette had to steadily feed Paine the energy she lacked. They didn't meet with as many guards as Paine had expected on their way out, and she suspected that the rest of the team had taken care of most of them.

"Damn it, I need to get—"

"Rikku has your sword. Or she should have stolen it back by now, anyway."

The Celsius was waiting for them on the rooftop. Yuna was down to her last five bullets when Rikku hauled them inside the airship as it took flight.

---

They told Paine that she was still injured and that it was not the wisest decision to rush headlong into battle with a few broken bones.

Rikku was the only one who laughed loudly when Paine had said, irritably, "I'm twenty-two. I've survived more battles than anyone else my age. I can take care of myself."

"You haven't changed a bit, have you?" The blonde ducked behind Yuna when Paine turned to glare at her.

"I will have your head after I take Zanarkand's."

A teasing snort. "And who was the one that was captured and imprisoned, needing the rest of us to rescue her?"

Paine wasn't the sort who would lunge at Rikku, but Yuna stepped forwards just in case, in the double interest of shielding the blonde more fully and laying a placating hand on Paine's arm.

---

A warrior never drops her weapon. It is this lesson that flashes into Paine's mind and stops her from losing grip on her sword when her opponent's helmet falls off _(heavy metal embedded into bloodied soil)_.

"…Auron."

"Paine."

Her grip tightens on the hilt. The blade doesn't waver. Neither does the man in front of her, garbed in the metallic blue sheen of Zanarkand armour.

"You've consorted with the Empire?" Tone tinged with disbelief.

"I have my reasons." He doesn't avert his eyes, though for a moment they flicker briefly over to regard Yuna standing behind his once-protégé, before returning to meet the latter's gaze.

"Auron." Paine tries to fit this dream-like development into her reality. "They killed _Braska_."

The older man's gaze hardens at the faded memory of a long lost friend, but the expression is gone in an instant, and he is once again emotionless. "Don't bring him into this. Many things may change a man's mind, Paine." A pause. "You are _Al Bhed_, now?"

A rhetorical question. He already knows the answer. Paine feels Yuna moving closer to her, guns loaded and ready.

For a moment, he seems like her old mentor _(father)_ again, with a small, wry smile gracing his countenance. "I sent you to Lulu to look after you, not to convert you." And then Paine realises that he has never been more unlike the Auron she used to know; the old man didn't use to smile. Finally, he sighs, but a new look of determination is set in his features. "I made a promise to a friend. My honour dictates that I cannot allow you to harm Lord Tidus."

"Then you shall die with your honour intact."

The battle moves quickly, with flashes of blades and the occasional spell. Yuna knows not to interfere, but Paine can feel her presence there, and that is enough.

Yuna is the one that holds her at the end, rocks her gently in the midst of that chaos, as for the first time in years, Paine cries. The tears feel foreign on her face, as if they were shed by someone else, and the sting in her eyes feels as if it is merely caused by the grit and perspiration of battle. She holds his hand as he draws his dying breath, and soothing words from the brunette ghost across the shell of her ear. She doesn't have the strength to pull the sword out of him, and it is all she can do not to collapse into the warm embrace of Yuna's arms. She doesn't know how long they kneel there, as Yuna pulls Paine closer to her, kisses the tears away with soft, pliable lips as _rigour mortis_ claims the body in front of them.

---

Paine woke to find herself being bundled in a heap of blankets and pillows, with slender arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She shifted slightly to look down at the head of brown hair using her good shoulder as its pillow, and the movement caused Yuna to stir slightly as one blue and one green eye blinked sleepily awake.

"How long have I been out?" Lithe fingers weaved themselves into long, brown hair.

A contented sigh as Yuna closed her eyes again and snuggled closer. "Five days."

A comfortable silence fell over them for a while, as they held each other close, feeling the bond between them pulsate in time to their heartbeats. Paine could sense Yuna almost dozing off again.

"It's over," Paine said quietly, with perhaps a little bit of disbelief and wonderment. But stating the fact out loud didn't make it seem any more real. They had been fighting for so long. For it to be over, just like that…Yuna gave a light hum in response, as her index finger traced invisible patterns on Paine's stomach.

"Where are the others?"

"Peace talks." Yuna suppressed a yawn. "They've been at it for hours on end, ever since Zanarkand's surrender." There was a pregnant pause, as the brunette sensed the other girl's unasked question. "They've been waiting for you to wake up, before they hold the funeral," she said quietly, sending gentle comfort down their bond.

Paine closed her eyes, fingers stilling in their tangled path through soft locks, letting the waves of warmth wash over her. Yuna sat up slightly, propping herself up on her elbow to kiss Paine _(love, calm reassurance)_.

_He wouldn't have wanted to go in any other way_.

_I know_.

Paine returned the kiss, a languid brush of tongues and lips, a firm hand cupping the brunette's face that hovered above hers.

---

Paine leans against the balcony, the cool night breeze teasing her hair. They have just emerged from another long day of negotiations, and everyone is tired, short-tempered. She has been offered the position of Royal Guard in Auron's stead, but she's not sure if she wants to take it up. She doesn't know if she can protect Lord Tidus after wanting to bring him down for so long, and she doesn't care about all the politics involved in letting a member of the former enemy's group into your army as symbol of alliance.

Rikku doesn't want to be tied down. She's going to leave in the morning before they can offer her a position, too—one that might be political suicide to decline. She begs Paine and Yuna to come with. Being a treasure hunter alone is not much fun.

Warm arms encircle her waist, and Paine knows who it is without turning around. She twists in half circle, to capture the smaller girl in her arms and hold her close. They have all grown up so fast. Paine isn't ready to retire, just yet.

Paine can feel Yuna's small smile against her chest and snorts. She should have known that her _áeon_ would know her decision before even she herself did.

_Rikku is going to be ecstatic._

_We're only going with her because she still owes me a hundred gil._

A laugh. _Alright. Should I go pack?_

_No. Stay a while longer._

Paine leans back against the marble balcony and rests her cheek on Yuna's hair, breathing in her gentle, familiar scent. Yuna hums a familiar melody under her breath as she snuggles closer _(warmth in the cool dark)_.

And despite the war, despite the deaths, Paine can't help but feel glad at the way her life turned out, with a head of warm, brown hair nestled against the crook of her neck, and soft, pink lips on hers.

-- END. ♥


End file.
